


Pocket Full of Ideas

by Nika_Raven_Celeste



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Raven_Celeste/pseuds/Nika_Raven_Celeste
Summary: Just a drabble of Pokemon drabbles that may or may not become actual fic in the future.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gen | Riley & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hop & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kibana | Raihan & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon) & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78





	1. Mentor! Ash AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchu/gifts), [OasisLake76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ash's Vacation in Galar get derailed and he stuck mentoring three trainers that remind of himself and his friends/rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash just want a Vacation! Just one region! Too bad his name is Satoshi Ash Ketchum.
> 
> Post Sun & Moon saga, set somewhere during Journeys. Not Pokemon Journeys compliant.

"Hey, you!" Ash paused and turned. He saw a boy who resembles Leon a lot. Ah, must be his little brother then.

"Yes, me?"

"Yeah. You." Leon's brother nodded. "I challenge you to a battle!"

A battle huh.

"Sure thing!" Ash smiled. One hand reached to a familiar and old Pokeball. "One for one, no substitute?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I think that spot is good." He pointed at the clearing not too far from them. "Oh, by the way I'm Satoshi."

"I'm Hop and I gonna be the next Champion!"

_"My name is Satoshi Ash Ketchum and I'm going to be Pokemon Master!"_

Ash's eyes widened, before a nostalgic smile broke out on his face. Based on Pikachu's purring, he knew his partner thinking the same.

It feels so nostalgic, yes?

"Then I'm honored to fight you, Mister Future Champion."

He saw Hop's eyes widened, and Ash offer him his most sincere, beaming smile. The boy certainly didn't expect this. Ash knew. He had been in Hop's shoes before. He understood perfectly what Hop feels right now, the determination he has, and the desire to reach the top. He _understood_. Very much.

And if he can become Champion, then surely Hop, too, can do it.

Blinking, Hop pinched his cheek, and then smiled. "Yes! I'll show you a great battle!" He shouted. "You won't regret it. I guarantee it."

_'Certainly'_

~X~

Hop can felt his heart pounding under his ribcage. He can hear the blood rushing like a river after a storm. He practically can feel adrenaline building up and making him restless. Every seconds feel too slow and too fast.

He will have his first battle. His _First_ battle! The most amazing and defining moment of a trainer... except when choosing a starter, but details! And what's more, when Hop declared that he will become a Champion, Satoshi didn't laugh. Didn't told him it was impossible. Didn't offer blank encouragement while silently saying that he can't make it because his brother is the Undefeated Champion. No.

Satoshi just smiled and sincerely believed he can do it. Hop can feel it.

That pumped him and made him even more nervous.

"Okay." Satoshi nodded. "This is should be good enough. Shall we start?"

"Yes!" Hop rocking his heels back and forth. "This is gonna be awesome! Go Wooloo!"

His trusted partner, his very first Pokemon, the greatest gift from Lee, bleated cheerfully. Just as excited as Hop.

"Hop? I'm new to Galar. Do you mind if I scan your Pokemon?"

Hm? "Oh no. Not at all."

"Thanks." Satoshi took out something. Huh? Was that a Pokedex? Man, Hop doesn't know someone still uses a Pokedex. Most people use Pokedex app on Rotomphone nowadays. Or maybe that's just Galar... or Satoshi is those old gen who prefer original thing. Oh well. Not his place to critique.

"Alright. Normal type, is it?" Satoshi nodded, and instead of commanding Pikachu like Hop expected, he took out an old Pokeball, worn by age, weather, and usage. "Come out, Swellow." A bird pokemon come out. It was a large, dark-blue bird with a red breast and face. A crest of feathers sweeps back from the top of its head. A blue stripe separates the red markings on its head and chest, and it has a white underside. It has small, narrow eyes, a pointed, yellow beak, and red feet with black talons

Hop uses Pokedex app to scan it. Swellow. A flying and normal type native to Hoenn. And certainly it was not recent capture.

"You can have the first move."

Hop gulped. There is it. "Wooloo. Start with tackle."

Wooloo bleated and began rolling forward. Without even being told, Swellow fly up and avoid the attack entirely.

Well. No problem.

"Swellow. Peck. Aim at Wooloo's face or legs."

Damn! "Wooloo! Use Growl!"

An endearing rumble comes out from Wooloo's throat, Swellow's attack weakened due to how cute it was. Combined with Wooloo being an adorable critter, well, it certainly is effective. Hop knew it perfectly well. But he also know it was not enough.

"Defense curl."

Wooloo curled in and when Swellow's attack collides, it only send Wooloo rolling away.

Ash hummed. "Defensive style, huh? I can do that. Swellow, Toss Wooloo up, will you?"

Hop doesn't like the gleam on the Pokemon's eyes. His hunch was proven right when Swellow grab Wooloo by the fleece and began taking to the sky. It flipped upside down and threw Wooloo up. It then catches Wooloo when the Normal-type fell down, only to toss it up again. Hop pressed his hands to his mouth, silencing a scream that almost escape his lips. Calm down calm down. Don't scream. It's Wooloo! If it was literally any other pokemon this would be bad, but this is Wooloo.

"I-If you think this is enough," don't stutters! "T-then you're wrong. H-height was ne-never a problem w-with Wooloo!" Wooloo can fell from great height and will be fine. Their fleece was the reason why. "Wooloo. T-tackle!"

When Swellow tossed Wooloo up, his faithful Pokemon uncurled and heading down to the Flying-type. Gravity is their best friend because Wooloo rammed at Swellow. Stunned the bird.

Hop said Tackle, not Headbutt. Ah, well, at least he scored an attack.

Both Pokemon quickly righted themselves. Wooloo using its fleece to landed and rolling safely in the ground, while Swellow quickly flapped its wing.

Satoshi whistled. "Impressed. That fleece is thick body armor and a safety balloon in one package. How about this? Swellow, Quick Aerial Ace."

Swellow vanished, and a second later Wooloo was thrown back past Hop and hit a tree with so much force, it broke through several branches before failing with a loud THUD.

"Wooloo! Are you ok?!"

Wooloo bleated in response, standing up on shaky legs. Several twigs and broken shrapnel stuck out from its fleece. Ouch. That gonna be a pain to fix later. But at least Wooloo is ok! Right. "This is not over yet, Satoshi!" The rule didn't state out of boundary means auto-forfeit, and there's no set boundary, so as long as Wooloo still standing and Hop didn't recall it, they're still can fight! "Wooloo! Roll and jump! Then Headbutt!"

"Baaa!"

Ash smiled and relaxed his stance. "Swellow. Dodge with Double Team!" DANG IT! Wooloo hit the afterimage! Not the real one! "Finish it up with Wing Attack."

With a loud crack as if the sound barrier was broken, Swellow descends down. THWACK! Swellow's wing collided with Wooloo's head. Stunned the Normal Type and knock it out cold with swirly eyes.

"Return, Wooloo. You do good." Hop recalled his Pokemon. "You're really strong, Satoshi! That Toss was amazing!" And creatively-cruel. That Sky Toss doesn't look fun. Being tossed up and down and not knowing if you will be caught or not is **NOT** fun. Still, in battle, that was an acceptable tactic. No foul no harm. "How did you come up with that?"

Ash smiled and recalled Swellow after a congratulating croon. He then said, "Well, aren't Pokemon supposed to able to do things they aren't supposed to be?"

What does _that_ means?

"I mean, tossing is not even hard. Especially if you have arms or limbs that can act like arms. You just need to be strong enough to lift weights."

Well, true... Too bad Wooloo can't do that... but Grookey certainly can! Oh, and Fling! It was basically throwing hold object at Enemy—

…wait! Does this means Hop can teach Grookey Fling without spending money on TM? YES! THOUSAND TIME _**YES**_! BOOYAH! AND HE'S NOT EVEN ATTENDING THE ENTRANCE CEREMONY YE— "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"W-What is it? Poachers? Team Rocket? Trap? Wild Pokemon? Legendary? Apocalypse?!"

"Where did that last two come from? No!" Seriously? Who the hell expect an Apocalypse? Grimdark thought, much?! "I'm gonna be late! We're gonna be late!"

"...late for what?"

FOR FUCK SAKE, IS HE SERIOUS?! "The Entrance Ceremony! What else! Damn! The train better had not departed yet!" If he had to wait for the next one he gonna be late and if he late then he might not be allowed to join and this gonna embarrassing Lee, especially after he trusts Hop with Endorsement! Damn damn damn!

"Ah." Satoshi nodded and throw out another Pokeball. This one is brand new. A Dragonite come out. "Climb up. We'll take you there."

"Really? Thanks a lot!"

Satoshi helped Hop climb Dragonite, before he climb and sat behind Hop. As if ensuring Hop won't slip and fell off. "Dragonite. Take flight. Hop, can you direct us where to go?"

"Yes." Rotomphone has a Map App to helped Trainers get around. And since they use air route, "Go straight to the north. Wyndon's landmark is the Rose Tower. A giant skyscraper tower. But we're going to the Wyndon Stadium so land on the last Stadium before the Tower. I'll tell you when we're landing."

"Ok, I trust you. Let's go."

Riding on Dragonite's back to Wyndon Stadium, Hop can't help but grin widely.

His story had just began, and it start out AWESOME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash's full name is Satoshi Ash Ketchum. Ash is his middle name that he ended up using when going on international travel and it was the name people associate with Alola Champion. so if he goes by Satoshi... he can go anonymous and not get bothered by paparazzi!


	2. Mentor! Ash AU Another Ver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of Mentor! Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash want a peaceful holiday in Galar. He ends up as a helpful but eccentric neighbor with tons of Pokemon

Postwick is a small town in Galar. A small, peaceful town where almost nothing had happened. As such, many forget it even exists. Especially if they lived in big cities or at other ends of Galar.

Here, everyone knows everyone. Who's related to who, who works as what. Who're lives where. If there's news, it would spread within matters of days.

So, obviously when news that a foreign young man of age 18 bought a house at end of the town, near the river, as a Summer Residence, the news quickly traveled. And since they basically have a new neighbor, even if he claims he only here for vacation and not always be here despite having a property under his name, it was only polite to visit him and bring a housewarming gift.

That's why Hop was standing on the front porch, carrying a homemade treacle tart.

Pressing the bell, he waited. It didn’t take long before the door opened.

"Yes? Is there anything I can help with?"

Hop almost shoved the tart. "Hi! My name is Hop! Nice to meet you, neighbor!"

The guy blinked. Once, twice. Then a smile bloomed.

“Nice to meet you too, Hop. My name is Ash. Ash Ketchum.” He replied. “Do you want to come in? Though I shouldn’t offer you that... it’s still messy inside.” There’s a sound of something fell down. “Very messy.”

“I don’t mind.”

No one is waiting for him, after all. Lee is still on Wyndon or somewhere else, doing Champion duty.

“Well, I warned you.”

Taking the tart, Ash led him in.

True to his word, the inside was messy. Boxes were scattered around. Some are still sealed, some were opened. Some Pokemon were helping to organize the mess... some others making it worse. Hop can only stare at the variety of Pokemon going around. Many of them weren't native to Galar, Hop knew. Foreigner indeed.

Ash led him to the dining room, where they saw a sight of a Pikachu was lecturing a Gible and a pokemon with a white head and light blue body holding a shell. Not far from them, two Pokemon were cleaning the broken plates. One is a quadruple grass-type with a bulb growing from its back, the other is certainly a fire type bipedal pokemon with brown and white fur and a golden-ish plate.

Setting down the tart on the table, Ash raised an eyebrow. “What happened?” He asked.

Quickly Pikachu turned to him and speak rapidly in Pokespeak. For Hop, it sounds like repeating a various version of its species name, but Ash nodded as if he understands what it was saying.

“I see.” He said. “Bulbasaur? Can I bother you to escort Gible and Oshawott outside? Tell Buizel he has the say in their punishment.”

The quadruple grass-type nodded and salute, before quickly herded the other two. Oh. So that’s a Bulbasaur, and the one holding a shell is Oshawott. Hop never see them before. He should look them up on the internet later.

"Sorry for that." Ash turned to him with a sheepish expression. "Some of my Pokemon are mischievous and quite a troublemaker."

He pulled two chairs. One for Hop, one for himself. He also pulls a knife, some plates, and forks. Huh? But there's only two of them.

Ash sliced the tart into sixteen slices. He then picks five. One for Hop, one for himself, and the other three... oh! He gives it to Pikachu, the still-unknown Fire-type, and Bulbasaur when it comes back. The Fire-Type makes tea by using its Ember to heated a kettle. Wow. Hop doesn't know such a trick possible. It must be very strong.

"Thanks, Infernape."

Infernape. Another foreign Pokemon.

“I hope the taste is to your liking. Nor many like tea that was brew using Ember to heat it up.”

Well, Hop can see why. There's a strange aftertaste to the tea. But personally, he finds it okay. Totally okay. After all, he got to see the usage of Pokemon moves outside battle.

"Hey, Ash, mind if I ask you something?" A nod. "Bulbasaur and Infernape aren't native to Galar, right?"

“Nope.” Ash smiled. “Do you know about Starter Pokemon? Well, Bulbasaur is Grass-type Starter from Kanto, while Chimchar, Infernape’s first stage, is Fire-Type Starter from Sinnoh.”

Wow! “That’s amazing! So, which one is your starter? Bulbasaur or Infer—sorry, Chimchar?”

"None!" Huh? "It's Pikachu!" The rodent gives up a grin and a thumb up.

Hop blanked out. Pikachu? Pikachu?! But that means... Ash capture Bulbasaur and Chimchar?! But... but... but starter Pokemon are rare! They are specially bred in special facilities! Encountering just one in the wild is super rare, and Ash got Two?! From two different regions? HOW LUCKY IS THAT?!

Ash laughed. “I know what you were thinking, but no, they aren’t wild... unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately?”

Ash's expression took a sad note. "They were abandoned by their previous trainers."

Oh my...! “I-I’m sorry!” Damn! Damn you Hop! That was insensitive! Pokemon Abandonment is the worst. Just slightly above Pokemon Abuse. Emphasis on word slightly.

He felt something wrapped around his wrist. It was Bulbasaur’s vine. The Pokemon smiled at him and shook its head, as if saying _“it’s fine, I got over it already”_. Hop feels **more** guilty at that.

"Don't worry Hop." Ash smiled. "I treat my Pokemon well and I won't abandon them. You can rest assured. After all, it has been years and they were better now. Well... just don't mention it at my other Fire-Type. Infernape got over since he got his comeback... but Pignite definitely will get upset and never, **_ever_** , mention this to Charizard. He gonna go berserk.”

Ugh. Yeah. Fire-type can be quite temperamental—"You have a Charizard too?!"

“Have and he’s one of my best Heavy Hitter.” Ash declared proudly. “Do you know who else has a Charizard?”

“My brother!” Hop exclaimed, giddy. At Ash’s blank-but-interested stare, he turned sheepish. Oops, forgot Ash is a foreigner. “Campion Leon.”

"Ah!" Hop practically can see lightbulbs switched on. "No wonder you look familiar. You resembled Leon quite a lot."

Is he? Yeah. Physically. And Hop is PROUD of it. Now if only Leon was home more often...

“Is Leon your inspiration?”

“Yep!” Hop nodded. “I want to be a Champion, too, just like him!” He grinned.

Becoming a Champion is always his dream. He always wants to be one since he was young. Since Leon become one. To become as powerful and as awesome as him! Who doesn't want that? Certainly not Hop!

**~~Because if he becomes a Champion, Leon will be home more often.~~ **

Ash smiled. There’s a strange tinge on his smile. Not bad, just... how to put it? Like he knew exactly how Hop feels.

“Then I wish you luck.”

Hop stares.

“You... believe I can do it?”

"Of course." Ash looks confused. "Why not? Even if it took you years. Even if you have to fail first. If that is what you truly want, you surely will attain it. If there’s a will, there’s a way. You just had to be patient and never fell into despair.”

Hop ducked his head. Feeling heat rushed to his cheeks.

No one... no one ever is that sincere. Not his neighbor, not his parents, not even Lee. They congratulate and ribbed him for his dream, but Hop knows.

Know that they don’t believe he can beat Lee. Not when his brother is the Undefeated Champion.

So when Ash sincerely believes he can do that, no matter how long it takes, it fills Hop with warm and fuzzy feelings. It feels like someone blew a balloon under his ribcage while using low key heat wave on his blood.

“T-thank you.”

“Don’t mind it.” Ash took a bite on the tart. “Mmm. This is delicious. Where can I get it?”

Hop just turned redder.

~X~

“Today was something, eh, Pikachu?”

It was a late night. Ash and Pikachu relaxed on the balcony. Looking up at the starry sky above. The constellation here is different. He can recognize some, but many were unknown.

After all, he was in a brand new region. One who has similarities with Alola: Regional Form.

Pikachu chittered.

“Yup. We totally need a break."

A Break. A Holiday.

That means no world-saving, no Armageddon to stop, no legendaries to calmed down—either by words or by force, no evil team to defeat, no League to win. Just sit down and enjoy lazy life in between doing paperwork via email (or if they were sent over via express delivery). The worst thing that happened to him was his Pokemon destroy something in their antics.

Considering Ash has been traveling around several regions, taking eight League Challenge, taking and winning the Battle Frontier, facing down almost _**ALL**_ Legendaries in existence, saving some and fighting some of said legendary, stopping Armageddon at least a dozen times, being the key factor in destroying six evil teams (no, Team Skull is not part of the list. They barely count as "evil" to begin with), and has been in near-death situations more than he could count (he's pretty sure he's actually died in some of those but revived back right after), he damn fucking deserve a break.

Galar is his choice because it’s the best choice he had.

Kanto is his home and too many memories to properly take a break.

Orange Islands is a no-no. Drake himself banned Ash from going there on his holiday.

Johto reminds him of _Greenfields_ and _Altomare_. No. Just no.

Hoenn brought a reminder of Groudon and fucking Kyogre. Fuck no. At least memories of Jirachi and Manaphy soothe it over.

Sinnoh. Nay. Creation Trio and Arceus.

Unova. Ugh. Team Plasma. Vale. Nope.

Kalos is out. ~~**No no no no no. Not Lumiose. Not Lysandre. NO.**~~

Alola has good memories... and bad memories. He's happy there, but he needs "Me Time" from time to time.

Galar is a fresh start. No memories. No knowledge except what Leon told him. No expectations or failure hanging like Damocles' sword. A blank start. Perfect place to relaxed from stress.

No. Doing paperwork doesn't count as a stressful activity.

If Ash can do his paperwork as Orange Islands Champion in between traveling through the region without having a mental breakdown, then doing that plus Alola Champion paperwork while he's in Galar still count as a holiday. It only took few hours at most. After all, very much like his Alolan Adventure, Ash isn't traveling around. He's staying in one place. Less chance trouble will find him if he doesn't make a splash.

It also has upside him meeting and knowing Leon's little brother in person. The Galarian Champion gushed about how cute and adorable Hop is when given the chance, typical big brother behavior, but Ash likes real Hop more than Hop in Leon's story.

When he thinks about it, Hop doesn't seem to recognize him. Was Galar as bad as Unova used to be, or he plain missed it? Or did Leon never mentioned it?

Ah well. Anonymity is good. There's a reason why Ash prefers starting over in a new region than retake the challenge from the previous region. At least he doesn't have expectations placed on him. If he blunders, well, so what? His action is his own responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the previous chapter is set at beginning of Pokemon Sword / Shield, this is set minimum months before that, but after Sun/Moon series


	3. Trapinch For a Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan somehow turned into Trapinch! He must find a way to turn back into human before his friends and Pokemon tear Galar upside down in searching him. Problem is, he has no clue, and there will be many people aiming to catch him. In this new form, he can only rely on Ash, a trainer from Kanto who is the ONLY ONE understand he doesn't want to be captured. He hope this shenanigans is over soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Alolan Rain's tumblr about Trapinch! Raihan

Raihan stared at his reflection in the lake. He was very, utterly, absolutely, **flabbergasted**.

Gone was the giant sexy man with perfectly bronze skin. In his place was a Trapinch. A Very Adorable Trapinch with unusual eye color. Aqua. Just like his eyes.

He blinked. The Trapinch blinked back. He raised his hand... or what his mind said “hand”. The Trapinch lifted its front leg.

Yep. That was him alright.

 _“HOW?!”_ He screeched, scaring some bug Pokemon nearby. _“HOW DID THIS HAPPENS?!”_

How come he becomes a Trapinch? Like, okay, he loves Dragon and he loves his Flygon to bits, but that doesn't mean he wants to become one! He's happy as a human thank you! One head, two hands, two legs. To think he suddenly become like this... What even sorcery is this?!

…

…Sorcery?

W-well... Opal's title is The Wizard. And she is a Cryptid. So maybe she knows something about this? Anything that can clue him how to return back to normal? G-guess he had to pay her a visit.

Raihan was about to reach for her Rotomphone before he realized something. Shit! The phone was in his jacket! And it was not as if Trapinch has a finger. The feet were completely flat! It was Vibrava and Flygon that had anything that resembles fingers. Okay. Okay. No worries. He just had to walk to Opal's... Gym...

Oh fuck. Fuck him sideways. Hammerlocke outskirt to Ballonlea is far! And he’s stuck as a Trapinch now! This walk gonna take him _months_. Weeks if he's lucky. This gonna suck. Totally suck.

“Better I start now.” The Hammerlocke Gym Leader sighed. “The sooner I start, the sooner this fucked up situation resolved.”

With that, he took the first step, the second, and...

Bam!

…landed flat on his jaw.

Okay. A question, please. HOW DO YOU WALK WITH FOUR LEGS?! Should he treat it like a crawl? How does he even run like this? Can he just walk in two legs? Someone, please give him a manual!

~X~

It took Raihan several dozen tries. Several fucking _**too many**_ dozen tries before he can walk for more than a few meters without tripped and landed on his face. Surprisingly this doesn't hurt, think again, _Trapinch_. So of course he has a more durable body. Not saying he was squishy as human, no. Also, despite the bonus, he very much prefers his old form.

But to regain that back, he must embark on a journey to Ballonlea and ask the assistance of Opal. Hopefully, that old woman would understand.

Before that, though...

 _“*pant**pant* how much... *pant* longer?”_ Raihan panted.

He had been walking for hours. The sun had set and night took over the day, and yet he feels like he hasn’t been making progress. It _**S U C K S! ! !**_

"If I ever get back to normal," he swore, "I'll never complain about my heights ever again."

He used to have a complex with above-average height he has, being the tallest person in the room whenever he went and always the one who hit the ceiling, and so on. But looking at him right now, he thinks he rather being tall as a weed. At least back then his reach is far. Short leg SUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKSSSS!

*Growl*

And now he’s hungry. Peachy. He should get food otherwise he gonna die of starvation before he even halfway to Ballonlea.

Oh, lookie! A Berry tree over there! Sweet! Now all he gonna do is shake it till he got berry—

Wait. Shit. He forgot he doesn’t have hands now. Maybe headbutt could work? Wait. Can he use Pokemon’s move? But... it is a _headbutt_. How difficult it was? It basically a Tackle but with the head. Even Humans can use it. So theoretically he should be able to do it.

 _"Okay."_ He took a deep breath. _"There... we... GOOOOO!!!"_

Running ahead, Raihan lowered his head and rammed against the tree.

Bam!

_“Owieee...”_

He walks backward, shaking and swaying. Yikes. His head hurt. Does all Pokemon who use Headbutt experience this? Or was it just him?

Before he could reorient himself, several things hit his head in succession. Yeowch! What is—sweet! Food!

Raihan happily gorged himself on the berries. It tastes really good! He's so planting these trees around Hammerlocke Gym so he can have berry supplies anytime he wants some!

While he’s busy filling his stomach, Raihan failed to notice that he was no longer alone.

_“Oi. Ground-dwellers!”_

Raihan stopped eating and turn to see who it was. It was... a horde of Swoobat? 

He looked around. Uh. _“Did you just talk to me?”_

 _“Well, who else, smartass!”_ Uh. For a moment he think all they were saying was their species name yet somehow he understood what they were saying? Holy shit! He really understood Pokemon’s language?! Duh! He’s a Pokemon now! It would be weird if he didn’t understand what they were saying. Though... _"So... what do you want?"_ Okay. Let's be chill, alright? No aggressive gesture, no threatening. Let's hear them out and—

_“Give us your food. All of them.”_

What.

_“What. Did. You. Just. Say?!”_

They want _HIS_ food?! Food he gained by his own merits, and cost of headache and they just ask to give it to them?! If it was one or two he might do it, but ALL?! Like Hell! He's hungry and he needs all energy he could get dammit!

 _"Go find your own!"_ Raihan roared. He was briefly surprised when some flinched and scurried away. Did he just use Roar, the one with caps? The Move? Huh. Neat. He wonders what else he could do in this form because even though some scurried away, some remains. Flinching, but they stood their ground... in the manner of speaking.

 _"Alright!"_ One of them, the Leader Raihan assume, growled out. _“You asked for it you Mud-face. Everyone, attacks!”_

 _"Ack!"_ Raihan yelped in pain when his body suddenly glows pink, lifted from the ground, and then smack him down. Lift, smack, lift, smackdown. Rinse and repeat. Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurt! That fucking hurt!

 _“STOP IT!”_ Raihan demanded. Trying to throw something but unable to. Damn! Trapinch’s leg is not suitable for grabbing things!

The Swoobat stopped, but by time Raihan was hurting. His torment did not end there.

A strong Gust blew him away and send him skidding on the ground. Hiss...! And then he was smacked by glowing wings. Ack! Stop! Stop! Stop it! It hurts! It hurt so fucking much! It hurt more than when someone trying to brain him with a bat! It hurts! Stop it! Stop it! Lease, just... just stop!

“Hey!” Someone cries out. “Leave the Trapinch alone! Pikachu, thundershock!”

_“You got it!”_

Thundershock hit the Woobat... and him. Raihan didn't even realize it. He was too much in pain to care that he was blasted by a thundershock that would render his nerves useless for few minutes at best had he was a human. The Woobats were dropping to the ground. Smoking and groaning in pain.

A Pikachu ran towards him. Nudge him with its snout. "Hey. Hey, are you alright?"

 _“...hurt.. .”_ Raihan groaned. _“My whole body hurt...”_ Why is being smacked with those wings and wind gust hurt more than literally slammed into the ground? Is this... is this Type Advantage..? The STAB effect?

Someone approaches them. A human boy.

"Oh, you poor thing." His accent is funny. It was kind of similar to Lance's. "Don't worry! I just bought potions! You'll be fine, believe me!"

He lifted Raihan with such ease and run towards wherever his camp was located. Well... Trapinch is light... Raihan used to carry his own when he was a kid before his Trapinch evolves into Vibrava and later Flygon—OHMYARCEUS! Flygon! Goodra! Duraludon! Sandaconda! Gigalith! Torkoal! Turtonator! Leon! Everyone! Where are they? They must be worried and in a panic! Dammit! He had to turn back ASAP! Before they all turned Galar upside down in searching him! Aaahh! He can see the panic! Heck, he can _hear_ them shouting his name!

"There we are!" The boy's voice breaks Raihan out of his stupor. He was brought to a camp, into the boy's tent. Quickly the boy rummages through his back and with an "AHA! Found it!" pull out a pink spray-like item. Hyper Potion? This kid spare no brake, huh?

“Hold tight.” The kid put Raihan on his lap. “Let me warn you. This gonna sting.”

Really? Nah, it can’t be any worse than—ASDDDFHJKLGEAUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!

*Crunch!*

Raihan heard a hissed sound.

“It’s okay...” The kid’s voice was tight but still gentle. “It’s okay. The pain will be gone soon.”

…it... he's right. Slowly the stinging pain and other pain subsides, leaving a light feeling behind. Raihan let out a relieved sigh. Damn. That was really nasty. Necessary, but still nasty. He loosens his jaw from—

 _“OH MY ARCEUS I’M SO SORRY!”_ He freaked out, realizing the crunching sound was him biting down the kid’s hand. _“I DON’T MEAN IT! I’M TRULY SORRY!”_

The kid just laughed. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He replied, patting Raihan’s head. “I got it. I’m not angry, really. Don’t sweat over it.”

What? But...!

 _"That's my Ash."_ The Pikachu patted his head. _"Stubborn fool with a heart too big."_

_“Uhm...?”_

Suffice to say, Raihan was even more confused.

~X~

Raihan stayed around the camp. He wanted to make sure where he was now, so he knows where to go. He is not directionally challenged like Leon, but well, he still needs direction, now that he had to walk on his feet and not using public transportation. The kid must be having a map somewhere. He hoped it wasn't in Rotomphone. He hated breaking into someone's phone.

That’s the plan.

But the enticing smell of cooked food made his stomach grumbled in hunger and Raihan remembers he barely finished one berry before he was attacked. Not enough. Not even near.

Maybe he can appeal to that kid, Ash?, and ask for some food? Hopefully.

With that in mind, Raihan carefully trekked closer to the campfire. He saw Ash was accompanied by another kid, younger than him, and several Pokemon. A Scorbunny, a Riolu, a Farfetch’ed, a Pikachu, a Gengar, and A _DRAGONITE_?! Whose Dragonite is that?!

"Hey. Who are you?" The Riolu suddenly turned to him and raised his... chopstick?... in a threatening manner. Drawing all attention to him.

Before Raihan could answer, the other kid suddenly went excited. “A Trapinch? Awesome!” Uh, what! “I gonna catch you!” Say WHAT?! “Go Pokeball!”

Something hit him and suddenly everything becomes distorted. Raihan felt his whole body was turned into dust and then put somewhere compact and tight. Is this... inside Pokeball? This... this is tight! How come Pokemon could stand being inside here for hours, if not days?! Raihan was just inside for a second and he—

…he...

He was... captured?

No.

No no no no _no no **no NO**!_

He was not a Pokemon! He's a **Human**! He doesn't want to be captured! Human is not meant to be captured! He IS NOT GOING TO BE CAPTURED! NO! HE'S GOING TO BREAK FREE! HE WILL RETURN TO HIS POKEMON, TO LEON, TO EVERYONE, EVEN IF _**IT'S THE LAST THING HE DID**_!

Crash!

Raihan materialized. He feels disoriented and the world is swaying, but he quickly shook himself and looks around. A broken Pokeball lays around his legs. Good! That means he's still free!

The insolent kid look annoyed “Dammit! Let’s try again! Go Pokeball!”

Before that infernal device could even touch him, Ash suddenly swoops in and carry Raihan in his arms. The Pokeball bounce harmlessly from his back. He was turning his back against that damn brat!

“Ash! What are you doing?!”

“Stopping you from capturing Trapinch, obviously!”

“What? What nonsense you’re talking about?! It’s mine!”

 _“I’m NOBODY’S Pokemon you asshat!”_ Raihan barked. Oh if only he could turn human...! Who’s this brat anyway? He’s so banned from Hammerlocke!

“No, he is not!” Ash shot back.

"You're an asshole!" The brat sneered. "I saw it first, that means it's mine!"

“Not if Trapinch _**doesn’t want to be caught!”**_ Ash yelled. “Don’t you see it?! Trapinch doesn’t want to be caught! Look at him! He was shaking!”

Raihan was? Yes. Yes, he was. It was scary, being inside Pokeball is scary. He was suspended, can't move. Everything was too tight too dark too small. His body feels as if it was crumbled into dust and then put back together. It was scary!

And what if he was caught? Would he turn back or would he stay as pokemon forever? No. Please just no. He takes beating any given day over that!

"What kind of Pokemon doesn't want to be caught?"

“Well, this one is! Seriously Goh, respect Trapinch’s choice. Have some conscience will you?”

“You’re impossible.”

“And I don’t care.”

Ash walked away, Raihan still in his hands. He hugged him tighter

 _“I just want to go to Ballonlea.”_ Raihan muttered. Shaken. “ _I just want to go to Ballonlea and then going home. Not being anyone’s Pokemon. I don’t want to be caught."_

“Don’t worry Trapinch.” Ash cooed. “I’ll talk to Goh later. I’ll make sure you won’t be caught. You can count on me for it. Promise.”

Raihan just buried his face in the kid's chest.

He better do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always want to write a [X Character] turned into Pokemon, and have Ash become their babysitter until they turn back.


	4. Appraisal and Endorsement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash goes to Galar and help Piers out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU take directly after Advance Generation: Battle Frontier Arc but before Sinnoh Arc. Ash, Champion of Orange Islands and Junior Kanto Champion (Lance's Assistant when it deals with Kanto Politics as Champion) is treated to Holiday in Galar by Lance with Frontier Brain as their guest. Due incident with Giant Tentacruel, Ash decided he like Piers and when the bi-color haired teen is in some problem, well, if Ash can help, he will help

Ash was thirteen when he first arrived in Galar.

It was Lance's doing. He treated Ash to an out-of-Region holiday as a congratulation gift for completing Battle Frontier Challenge with glowing praises and respect from the Frontier Brains. Not everyone can do that. Even Champions like them would have difficulty, and yep. Ash has many problems and had to wing it on the fly just to win.

(Praise Ho-Oh for his Pokemons.)

Obviously, said Brains were invited to come along, and they comply. It has been so long since the last time someone managed to complete the challenge.

Ash had to admit, Lance sure knows where to pick the destination. Galar is a small region and each major city is connected by a trainway, making traveling throughout the region is possible within the one-week time limit. The cities are very nice. His interest was on Stow-on-Side and Ballonlea. Those two just, VERY unique! Motostoke is also nice. Most people there can speak Hoennian Apparently the Gym Leader there is from Hoenn. The people here originally learning Hoennian after hearing him saying something in Hoennese and decided to support him, and next thing they know, it's become a cultural thing.

Which, a good thing! Ash's Galarian/Unovan is still broken. He had to repeat things twice or thrice before the locals get what he wants. It goes two ways. Unovan is hard enough. Galarian is WORSE because of ACCENT. Some accent is very confusing and hard due how THICK it was.

(At least writings are somewhat the same)

To add insult to injury, only he who has problems. Others are fluent or semi-fluent.

Though it was understandable. Frontier Brains invited strong people from all over the world. Of course, they have been dealing with Galarians before. As of Lance,

"I had to deal with Peony, the previous Galarian Champion, and now Leon, the current one. Either I become fluent, or they will try the Hell-Speak version of Kantonian. I rather not suffer hearing my mother's language get butchered. Be grateful you're doing in-Region Paperworks only and not dealing with International Meetings."

Yeah. That.

Ash resolved to complete Unovan and start listening to Audio in Galarian so he won't have this problem for long. But first, holiday.

Too bad he didn't bring some empty Pokeball. They nary had time to visit Pokemart. Galarian Pokemon are just unique and sweet. They have something called Regional Variants! That Ponyta for example. Not Fire-Type, but Psychic Type! And Farfetch'ed is Fighting! Ghost-type Corsola? Dark-Type Zigzagoon? AAAHH! So many new things! The second he took pictures of those and send them, his phone was bombarded by spam messages from everyone! Mostly Tracey and Gary.

The food there is also good! Well, some disagree with his stomach, but curry and scones are Amazingly delicious.

Really, Galar is a beautiful Region, though nothing is like home. Still, for Ash, this Region had one downsize and it was...

**_"AND GYM LEADER MELONY DYNAMAXED HER LAPRAS! HOW WOULD CHALLENGER PIERS FARE?!"_ **

The Gigantamax Dragon-type roared. Sending hot air across the stadium.

"You don't seem to enjoy it," Brandon commented.

Ash sighed. "I'm... appreciating the invitation. The Match is good and all but..." He glanced at the giant Pokemon. "Must she gigantified their Pokemon to hype up? And why does the entire stadium seems to... love it?"

"It's Galar specialty." Lance shrugged. "There's some kind of energy that can cause their Pokemon to grow into Giant-sized, temporarily of course, and only worked in Galar if certain conditions are met. People would try to dynamaxed their Ace the first chance they got."

Well, now he knows why each Gym is Stadium-sized.

"Though there's one anomaly. That guy." He pointed at the dual-haired monochrome guy. "His name is Piers Delaney (Dark Defiance). He is notorious among Galar Gym Circle for refusing to Dynamaxed his Pokemon even if he had the means to do so. Never once Dynamaxing ever since he entered the Gym Circuits."

Ash looked at the monochrome-haired guy. Fixated. A smile tugged at his lips.

"He is amazing." He said. "He'll win this. He'll win this battle even if he's at a disadvantage."

On cue, after a gruesome battle, Lapras finally fell at Obstagoon's feet.

Most of the stadium groaned in disappointment, while some others shouted in delight. Ash was part of the latter.

"Do you mind if I go down and talk to him?" He asked, bouncing on his heels.

Lance laughed. "Go ahead. Just don't forget to carry the phone on your person all time and be back for dinner. Otherwise, your Pokemon would wipe the table clean."

"Hey! Your Dragonite is just as glutton when it comes to sandwiches!"

Throwing one last banter, Ash grabbed Pikachu and raced down alongside the other audiences. He wants to talk to Piers! He was amazing! His battle is so amazing! Ash wonders if he can have one battle with him before leaving Galar. If he can't, fine, he will come to Galar at later date and challenge him.

One problem, though.

Where does he find him?

**_"Move along kid!"_ **

"Ow!" He has pushed aside when streams of audiences coming from other directions. "Ow ow! Careful! Yikes!" He holds Pikachu closer to his chest and tried to find an empty space to breathe.

After one too much pushing, Ash fed up and pushed back before escaped to the first empty hallway he found. Just to be sure, he runs ahead until he arrived in a spot where there are almost no people present. Next to a door with the caption [DO NOT DISTURB]. He looked at his attire and groaned. Now his jacket is ruffled and wrinkled, his hat fell off from his hat, and thank Pikachu for catching it. His shoulder hurt after being pushed too hard.

In hindsight, he should get Lance or Noland or even Annabel to come with him.

He was just taking a breath when a scream from the room startled him.

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY ENDORSEMENT IS CANCELED?!"_ **

Uh. Looks like someone is angry over there. A Guy. He was talking about... endorsement? What? Endorsement for what? There's another voice. Calmer and stricter. And colder. Much colder. Ash can make an apology, but from the tone he knew whoever the second person was, they are not apologetic in the slightest.

He was about to inching closer when the door is opened. Quickly he hides away and grateful the door is open outside. The lady who walks out didn't even notice he was there even after she was gone.

Cautiously, Percy peeked inside and his heart leaped.

"Umm... M-Mister Piers?" He gaped at the teen with bi-colored hair.

Piers' head snapped up and stared at Ash. Even if Ash used Kantonian, he certainly heard his name uttered and know Ash was talking to him.

Frowned, he asked, **_"Who are you kid? Hat are you doing here?"_**

Ash internally flailed. Eh. He's flailing in real life. He forgot one crucial thing: Language Barrier! And Piers was one of those people with a Thick Accent. What should he—oh right! Paper!

Dropping Pikachu, Ash rummages through his pocket to find a small notebook and pen and start scribbling things he wants to say but unable to.

_**Sorry to bother you, Mister** _

_**My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm your fan.** _

_**Do you mind if we communicate like this? My Galarian is broken as hell and I can't make out words from the local dialect.** _

_**Or can you speak Hoennian? I'm fluent in that, at least.** _

He showed the note at Piers, who nodded and reach for paper and pen on the table and write back.

_**Can't speak Hoennian. Sorry. This is acceptable.** _

_**So... kid, what are you doing here? This is not for public, y'know?** _

Sheepish, Ash write his answer

_**I got pushed around. The crowd is really wild.** _

_**That, and I want to talk... for whatever it means now... to you. I mean, I am your fan!** _

Piers seem confused.

_**MY fan? Kid. I think you got the wrong person. Most Galarian tolerates me at best. They don't like my battling style. At all.** _

Ash frowned.

_**One, I'm Kantonian.** _

_**Two, That's rude of them. So what if you don't like Dynamaxing? Everyone has their own battle style!** _

_**Dynamaxing only works in Galar. IN. GALAR. Out of Galar and it probably only works once or twice and that's it! Gyms outside Galar don't accommodate for Kaijuu Battle. They gotta deal with normal-sized mons unless it's naturally big mons like Wailord. Dynamax did nothing much in battle. It was just a Power Boost with a cost: size & speed. Big body = less room to move = speed plummeting down.** _

_**You fight without Power Boost. You fight in DISADVANTAGE and you WIN. That means if you fight in even the ground, you can mop the floor clean! That's proof that you are Strong!** _

_**Plus, I hate Giant Pokemon.** _

Piers can only stare at the... passionate response.

It was rushed and the words become scrawl-like but anyone who sees this can practically feel Ash's emotion flowing through every word, every letter. The incredulity on Piers' behalf, the childish yet somewhat true rants, the logic in Dynamax's flaw, and the high praise on Piers' skill.

That was... something.

Oh. And about the last one,

_**You hate Giant Pokemon?** _

Ash scowled as he replied.

_**There's a Gigantified Tentacruel at Kanto. It tried to destroy a city. Granted its anger is well deserved due to one fool destroyed its inhabitants to make a resort, but must it attack a City?! Had it was normal-sized Tentacruel it won't be much of a problem, but Giant?! Good thing no one dies, but the collateral damages were ASTRONOMICAL! The city had to rebuild afterward.** _

_**FYI, My friends and I were on ground zero when it happens.** _

Surprise turned into horror. Piers winced. No wonder Ash dislikes Giant Pokemon. That experience definitely would sour any potential awe for giants.

_**You should visit Spikemuth then. We don't have any Dynamax Point Location there. It's quite cramped and Dark, though.** _

Ash perked up.

_**Is that why you pick Dark-Type?** _

Piers shrugged. Fair point. Still,

_**You are the second one who mainly uses Dark-Type.** _

Now he's interested.

_**If I'm the second one, who's the first.** _

Didn't take long for Ash to write the reply.

_**Karen. She's a member of the New Elite Four for Kanto-Johto Region. Her Absol is so cool!** _

Piers nodded. Certainly interested. Ash knows why. Dark-type had negative slander to their name, there are so few people who use Dark-Type, much less Majoring in Dark-Type.

_**What's an Absol?** _

Ash gaped in incredulity with Pikachu stared at him unimpressed. Okay. That... that needs to be rectified.

He grabbed his (Hoenn) Pokedex and switched through the memory until he found it. A picture of quadrupled Pokemon with black skin and white fur and red eyes.

_**Absol, a Pure Dark Type from Hoenn. It was known as Disaster Pokemon. People say it brings disaster, but they actually SENSE the disaster and TRIED TO WARN EVERYONE THEY COME ACROSS. Sorry for the big letters. I hate this stupid misunderstanding.** _

How Ash would love to have one. Maybe he can ask Karen if hers has any litter she can spare.

Based on the gleam in Piers' eyes, he sure is interested as well.

_**That sounds wonderful. I wish I could go to Hoenn and capture one.** _

Huh,

_**Well, then, Then why you don't make a plan for after League Season over?** _

Piers grimaced.

_**It was not that easy. He writes. First, you need money to book an airplane, then hotel, and supplies. Then it was not certain I will find it. None of those are cheap unless I get someone to sponsor me.** _

The pen broke near the end of the last sentence, Ash had to hand him his own. Looking at the scarred word, he wonders.

_**I overheard you were screaming something. Something about sponsor... or endorsement?** _

There's a dark look in Piers' eyes.

_**That is not your business.** _

Ash winced. Sore topic. Got it. That doesn't mean he will stop prying, just... not at Piers. He knew a little bit of hacking, and Lance is very good at it. For now...

_**So... what kind of Pokemon you have? Are all of it Dark-type or Part Dark-Type or you branch out a little?** _

~X~

Apparently, in Galar you need an endorsement from a sponsor to even take Gym Challenge, much less the League.

On one hand, okay. That means there's some kind of selection. On other hand, WTF?!

Let Ash put this in simple terms.

First, that means no age limit here. So long you get endorsed, you can take Gym Challenge, age be damned. Proof? A literal underage child is taking Gym Challenge. A child who is even YOUNGER than Ash when he first starts his journey... and Kanto's Age limit is **10**.

Second, IT'S UNFAIR! What if there's a trainer with great skill n stuff, but can't take the challenge because, dunno, a sponsor decided they don't like said trainer and spread bad word about them? What if during selection the Trainer bumbles because they were sick or sabotaged or has stage fright and all doors closed? Oh, don't forget Favoritism and Nepotism.

Speak of that, Lance and Ash find out that Piers' endorsement was canceled by his sponsor for **[Personal Reason]**. Most likely because he keeps refusing to Dynamaxing despite having the means to do so.

Or maybe because he has paperwork for building a Gym in Spikemuth despite the area has no Dynamaxing Spot, which goes against Galar's aesthetic. That works too. After all, if Piers can't complete the Gym Challenge and show good performance in Finals, he can't become a Gym Leader.

Ash's eye twitched. He hated this.

"Lance. What are the requirements to be a Sponsor?"

Normally Ash won't touch International or Out-of-Region Law unless it's directly affected him. Let's have Lance deal with it. But now? Well, Spite is a very good motivation.

"Brush up your Galarian Laws. I'll bring the necessary paperwork." Lance paused. "On second thought, I'll help you out and we'll draft Karen. She definitely would help fellow Dark Type Trainers."

"Do you need any hands?" They turned to the door where Noland leaned at. "Ash is completely right that Mr. Delaney is interesting. And his placement in Galar League is always high. High enough to warrant further investigation whether he worth invitation or not."

The three shared a grin.

(Not even a week later, Piers can only stare numbly at endorsement letters in his hand.

He got new sponsors. Plural.

The Kanto-Johto Elite Four member, Karen. A Fellow Dark-Type.

The Frontier Brains. This comes with a letter that if he did well enough he will be invited to Battle Frontier Challenge.

And lastly, the Orange League Champion, and Kanto's Co-Champion, Ash Ketchum.

Ash. Fucking. Ketchum.

The very same kid who claims to be his fan.

…

Well, then.

Guess he should give a good show. Can't disappoint a fan, can he?)


	5. Ranger Ash AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Pokemon Ranger Ash Ketchum is called for his next big mission. Needless to say he was unimpressed with mess that would soon become his job. At least he is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment from Lyran1
> 
> Alder take one look at damages the Team Plasma caused and decided to take Professional Help. Neither Ash or Riley are happy with Team Plasma.
> 
> Post Diamond & Pearl, Pre-Black & White Series

“Ash? Pikachu?”

Ash turned and gasped. “Riley? Lucario? What are you doing here?”

"That's our question." Riley frowned. "But to answer, I was summoned here by Cynthia. Said there's a crucial mission and I have to come here in person to receive the briefings from the Champions themselves and meet my partner for a mission. You?"

"...same as you, but Lance was the one who pulls me here."

Both ravenettes look at each other. When they realize it, they groaned.

"There goes my plan for a peaceful month," Ash grumbles. "No offense, Ri."

"None taken." Riley covered his face. “Just what happened that the Champions decided to send two Rangers from Aura Guardian branch? Us, at that. One of us already overkill."

{There is one way to know} Lucario pushed open the door and led them inside. Pikachu following their steps.

The conference room was big, but not lavishly so. It was big enough that anyone knew it was used as a meeting for important people, but still minimalist and not decorated with useless things.

Most of the seats were empty, save for three.

Champion Lance, representing Kanto and Johto.

Champion Cynthia, representing Sinnoh.

And Champion Alder, representing Unova.

It didn't take a genius to know where they will be deployed.

“Pardon my rudeness, but what happened in Unova that you decide for Big Gun?” Ash, never once for wasting time, decided to ask.

On cue, the two younger Champion turned to the eldest. Alder rolled his eyes.

“Well, Ashton-“ “It’s Ash,” “You see. There’s an annoying cult called Team Plasma making their moves.”

“Let me make a guess, they are trying to capture a Legendary and take over the world or remake it following their ideals?” Riley sighed.

"Don't know about the latter, but the first one fit the shoes." Alder shrugged. "That, and I call them cult for reasons. Apparently, they believed that we "enslaved" Pokemon," he makes quotation gesture at word enslaved, "by putting them in Pokeballs, and so they spread the campaign to "Freeing" Pokemon and stop the "Slavery". They use propaganda and brochure to attract sympathizers and persuade people to released their Pokemon, and when it failed, they forcibly stole the Pokeball and Pokemon on guise freeing them from "cruel and abusive masters" or so I heard from the report."

Everyone in the room stares at him. Pokemon include.

“...Alder. Repeat. I think I hear it wrong.”

“Nope, Cyn. You heard it right.”

“This is not funny.”

“I have proof and report with me.”

Alder pressed the button on the projector, which starts playing PowerPoint of this Team Plasma's action, which was...

“What the fuck?” Lance asked. “What the FUCK?! Slavery? What? I don’t—it wasn’t—! I mean, yeah, some Pokemon dislike being inside Pokeball, like Ash’s Pikachu or Riley’s Lucario, but enslaved? What the hell?! Pokeball is designed to be comfortable for Pokemon! Hell, putting injured Pokemon in Pokeball could be the only reason they survived long enough before gained medical help.”

“That's not counting the damage they do." Ash twitched. "Pokemon put utmost trust and faith in their trainers! That's why they follow the command even if they know better! Some Pokemon, especially those who had been trained Pokemon for a long time, feel they were special. After all, their trainer chose them, because they have bonds with their trainer. For Lab-raised Pokemon, they were practically waiting for the day they have a trainer! By releasing them just because of some stupid propaganda, they sever the bond and basically betrays their Pokemon. It could lead to shattering their confidence and trust. I know it the best because four of my Pokemon WERE abandoned Pokemon!”

Bulbasaur practically hated humans and it took Ash months to fully earn his trust. Squirtle gathered his fellow Squirtles to played prank on any passing human as revenge. Charizard became rebellious after his evolution due to some mental scars from his past. Infernape was lucky Ash took him right after Paul released him, or he would either snap or going suicidal!

"And those idiots aiming for it in name of freeing Pokemon? Did they take too much drug that their brain rot?!”

"That's not counting ecosystem balance," Riley growled. "Lab-raised Pokemon doesn't have necessary survival instinct like finding food or how much they can eat and saving food for next day. They will go starve in no time flat. How about the weaker ones? The ones who don't have powerful attacking move to defend themselves? Or release them when they were at most vulnerable? That was just the same as using clueless people to commit genocide! Oh, how about foreign Pokemon who could become invasive species? Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh have roughly similar climate save for certain special areas. Our Pokemon can migrate and join the ecosystem without much damage. Just look at the numbers in the Pokedex entry! Unova? Practically a different region with a different climate."

Pikachu rapidly saying something.

{Pikachu said, it could've been a ploy for Team Plasma to stole Pokemon without accused of it. If Pokemon were released, they were up for taking and it's legal even if it skirted the law via loopholes. The Pokemon won't realize or care about it because they think they were saved by someone who "cares". Psychological manipulation at its finest. They were playing saint while in reality, they manipulate society to practically handed them an army of Pokemon on a gold plate. Looking at this, I agree.} Lucario helpfully translates for the Champions.

The two Active Aura Users and their Pokemon were practically seething in anger.

"Now you understand why I call them a cult."

Alder would’ve been feeling sorry for Team Plasma... except he is one of the poor sods who had to clean up after too damn many incidents left in their wake and he doesn’t even like paperwork to begin with. He would like to shove it to one of his Elite Four or Gym Leaders... except that all of them has their hand full trying to deal with Team Plasma and the fact Unovan League Season is about to start in a week.

So nope. He would gladly sit back and watch as the Team Plasma burn. Serve them right.

Coughing to clears her throat, Cynthia declared, "That's why you two were picked. You have the qualities and skills to deal with this. Both of you have a strong bond and empath with your Pokemon and Pokemon in general, which would make Team Plasma overlooked you as a threat until too late. Perhaps you can persuade them to secede. You two will undercover as regular trainers. That means NO wearing Ranger uniform. We don't know if they have a sympathizer or worse mole in Unovan Branch Ranger Union. Aura Guardian status is allowed, but as last resort, which means, you two will use a Taser or blunt instrument as a self-defense weapon and not your Aura. The last thing we need is giving them the incentive to mess with something beyond their capability." Because it will ALWAYS backfire.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Understand.”

"Good." Cynthia leaned back. "You have one week to prepare. Riley, you are allowed to bring your other Pokemon. You too, Ash. Both of you will receive permits to carry more Pokemon than just six. I say... it's ten Pokemon per person. Is that acceptable?" Nod. "You two are also will be receiving the newest Stylus model. This one can function as watch and receive or making phone calls, similar to X-Transceiver." This means people will think of it as advanced tech and not something only Rangers owned.

“How often do we need to make reports?”

"Unless you encounter Team Plasma... or the usual Legendary Bullshit happens, it's once in two weeks or so. Preferably with video evidence so you two are also equipped with a body cam. Any more question?”

“No.”

“Then you are dismissed. Remember, one week! Have some rest.”

The two Aura Guardian nodded and walks out.

"So that's happened." Ash groaned. So many evil teams he thwarted, and this one is already the most troublesome. He swears if he found lab he will--!

"So, what's your Ace Team?" Riley cut him before he can delve into darker thoughts.

Thinking about it, Ash replied, "Well, if we are about to undercover as trainers that means we should capture Pokemon, even if only one. It would be weird otherwise. So... Pikachu is one. I never go anywhere without him. Then a Heavy Hitter, a Support, a Flier, and a Water Type in case of a fire breaks out. None of my team for Lily of Valley Conference since Paul and Tobias’ Legendary exhaust them. I mean Pikachu is still in light duty. The rest is empty slots. It would be weird if I didn’t catch at least some Unovan Pokemon.”

“And the fact you are such a pokemon magnet.” Teased Riley.

"Shut up." Ash punched him. "How about you? I don't know you had any other Pokemon besides Lucario."

“Ah, well, I have Altaria, Gallade, and Honckrow. They are mostly guarding Iron Island or the Lucario Kingdom." Riley mused. "This will be the first time in a long time the whole team gathered."

“Well, then, See you in Unova.”

“Likewise Ash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Aura Guardian still presents in the Modern day. They exist, but they are few. They mostly joined Rangers to hide from people who wish to use them for evil purposes. The fact their purpose and Ranger's duty are aligned was even more helpful. Practically all Rangers Union has a branch dedicated to Aura Guardian. The member of that Branch wore special gloves that help to channel aura. Unlike Ranger, Aura Guardians are allowed to have more than one Pokemon. Most settle with a small number, no more than five. Ash is an anomaly and exception due to his circumstances.
> 
> Like Ranger, the Aura Guardian has a ranking system.
> 
> Squire or understudy Aura Guardian. They are still learning Aura and thus not to be deployed in field duty unless they either promote into Knight or if there's a massive disaster which forced all hands on desk.
> 
> Knight or Rookie Aura Guardian. They are one level above Squire and to be deployed in light to medium missions.
> 
> Head Knight or Ace Guardian, which are equal to Ace Ranger. They are usually deployed into difficult and/or long-term missions.
> 
> Palladin, the highest rank of Aura Guardian, and equal to Head Ranger in Guardian clique. Palladin is VERY rare. A Region is lucky to even have one. Their status is reflected in their mission. They deal with high stake missions such as things that involve Legendary.
> 
> Riley and Ash both are Head Knight for two different reasons. Riley has the skill of a Palladin, but not the experience. Ash has too much experience, but his skill is lackluster due to incomplete education.
> 
> Here, Ash became an honorary Ranger after Larvitar Incident, officially acknowledge as a Ranger after Manaphy and Sea Temple Issue, joining Aura Guardian Branch after Lucario and the Tree of the Beginning ordeal, and officially become Ace Ranger and Head Knight after the whole Sinnoh Legendary Fiasco.


	6. PenPal Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a child, Ash was isolated from kids around his age. Seeing this, Professor Oak decide to remedy the situation by creating a PenPal Project. Who would know what simple project could cause once things start rolling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash was bullied and isolated from his peers. To remedy the situation, Professor Oak set him up with Penpal project with other kids his fellow Professor was willing to sign up to. End results? Ash knowing his future rival much earlier, and made another new friend.

Professor Samuel Yukinari Oak was having a problem.

You see, he has two grandsons.

No. Actually, he only has one **biological** grandson. Biological being the keyword here. Emotional-wise, he has two. His dear grandson, Gary Shigeru Oak, and Gary's friend-since-in-diaper and Delia Hanako Ketchum's son, Ash Satoshi Ketchum.

Now, here lies the problem.

Gary and Ash were friends. Were.

They used to be joined at hips, doing things together which was adorable... even if Samuel wished it didn't include sneaking onto the ranch and puppy-eyed his Dragonite until she relents and let them ride her for a trip around the ranch. Or Arcanine. Or Rhyhorn. He very much like their exposure to Pokemon limited to baby and/or harmless Pokemon only. Alas, you can't win everything in the world.

However, it’s all changed when they enter schools.

Pallet Town is small but has enough population to warrant a school builds in so the children didn't have to commute to the nearest town over. The children here know Samuel's fame as Regional Professor and view him as 'Cool'. When Gary started school and they knew he's related to him, well, Kids want to be popular and tend to flock into the most popular or most awesome one. So Gary suddenly finds himself having so many "friends" who want his attention.

Ash? Ash was the son of a local restaurant owner. A Single Mother whose husband passed away after years combating chronic illness.

Children can be cruel little devils, towards one who's different. Especially if a different context is in what they deem bad.

The children at school surrounds Gary and praised him, while pushed Ash to the side and mocked him and call him with any sort of name. They twisted the teacher's admonishment into mocking materials. They said something to Gary. What exactly is it, Samuel didn't know, but it had side-effect Gary's ego become inflated. It was slow, but as time pass, Gary and Ash separated ways. It began with Gary talks about Ash less, play with Ash less, then stopped bringing Ash here, prompting the dark-haired boy to come on his own, then it went to snubbing Ash in public and then name-calling.

Samuel did his best to mend the boys' relationship, but nothing seemed to work. Worse still, Ash seems to start disliking Gary back despite the obvious longing look in his eyes whenever he saw the brunette.

The last straw came when Ash tried to joins Gary and the other kid playing... only to be missing and there's a storm brewing. Delia and Samuel swear that they were having grey hair. Not helping Gary didn't seem to care. Not until Delia lose her patience and yelled at him. Lucky for everyone involved, Ash returned just after the sun had set. Drenched and shivering with cold, but unscathed.

Now Ash was grounded and last Samuel heard from Delia, the boy doesn’t know whether he can forgive Gary for leaving him alone or not.

And since Gary is the only friend Ash had, even if now they’re drifting apart... that’s not good. A Child should not grow up alone. It will hinder their mental and emotional growth. Perhaps giving them complex. The last thing Samuel wanted, was sending a child with chips on his shoulder on a Pokemon Journey.

But no child in Pallet Town wants to befriend Ash. Not if the past ten months were anything to go by. The closest city was Viridian but that was on the other end of Route 1, and dangerous Spearow flocks are living in Route 1. It was Not Safe.

But who else he could ask? Ah, right! His fellow Professor. Surely one or two has a ward, if not child of their own. Perhaps Ash can make friends with them?

With that in mind, he sends an e-mail to other Professors. Asking if they have a child or a ward under their care, and if they do, would the child be interested in what Samuel dubbed as Penpal Project. If there are none, then Samuel will have to talk to Delia about visiting his cousin Samson in Alola, who runs a Pokemon School.

Alright. The request is ready and... send. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

When he wakes up tomorrow, most answers were negative. However, Samuel felt his heart soared when there's not only one, but two positive responses.

One from Professor Augustine Sycamore from Kalos. One from Professor Cassandra Magnolia from Galar.

Better yet, their ward is both boys, and close to Ash’s age. Augustine’s ward, Alain, was roughly one year older than Ash, while Hop, a kid that Cassandra knows and sometimes babysit, was two years younger than Ash.

The only problem here was a language barrier.

No problem. They will teach the boys language before let them interact. Since it was Penpal Project, they are not in hurry in speaking exercise. They just need to get the writing part down and then move from here.

~X~

Ash stared at the computer screen in trepidation. The machine is on, and he was now on a special Chat Room page that Professor Oak made with help from friends overseas.

He said he asks if there's a kid who might be interested in befriending Ash, and there are two. The problem is they were also overseas and can't come over, so do Ash who can't come to them. So they will use this Chat Room to communicate.

They talk in different languages. That's why Professor Oak and Mom have been giving Ash lessons in a foreign language. Galarian and Kalosian. He picks Galarian since it was easier than Kalosian. The latter just have too many vowels. And he didn't even start speaking.

At least, according to Professor Oak, the other two also have the same suffering.

Or not.

Still...

Today is the first time Ash make contact with them, and he is nervous. What if he made a blunder? What if they don't like him? What if they call him a bastard and fatherless and idiot like kids at school? What if they left him as Shigeru does?

What if... what if...

_Ping!_

The symbol at the corner signaled that they were on, from their end.

Swallowing his saliva, Ash nervously type. In Galarian.

_Ash: Hi. My name is Ash Ketchum. I’m 8 and I’m from Pallet Town, Kanto._

There. It should be good enough... right?

_Ting! Ting!_

Two new message

_Alain: Hello, I’m Alain Alstroemeria, 9 years old, from Lumiose City, Kanto._

_Hop: I’m Hop Coronella, 6, from Postwick, Galar._

_Hop: D'aww... you two are older! I'm the baby here! And you were both living in big cities._

Huh.

_Ash: Uh, Pallet Town is not a big city. We have lots of green areas and yard and nothing like a big city with tall towers from the film._

_Hop: Then why it called Town_

_Ash: I don’t know?_

_Alain: It must be nice. Lumiose here is big and busy. And sometimes it can be very noisy._

_Alain: Even at night there’s some noise. Just last week there’s a honking car passed by. I can’t sleep._

_Hop: Ouch._

Ash stared. This...

This wasn't bad. In fact, this is better than the one he had at school.

Mom was right. He was just overthinking things. Professor Oak is smart and nice. He won’t give Ash bad friends. Not after what happened to Shigeru...

_Ash: So... what Pokemon you have there?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy friendship between Ash, Alain, and Hop before Canon! It was not stated how old Alain was (or if it was, then please tell me when it which episode it was), or Hop for any matter, and since Anime seems hellbent on making Ash eternally ten years old, well, I take liberty messing with their age.
> 
> Lore Time: In Kanto, people have a Kantonian Name as the middle name. Kantonian Name is a Sacred Name and not just everyone can use it. Only spouse, close family, and friends are allowed to call you with your Kantonian name. It was Sacred. You can't call people with their Kantonian names unless given permission. Doing otherwise is Insult and liable to get you punched.
> 
> Ash and Gary know each other Kantonian names because they were raised together since baby even if now they are not friends anymore.
> 
> Since the Professor in Pokemon tends to have plants in their name, I go along with it.
> 
> Alain’s make-believe surname, Alstroemeria means Devotion or Loyalty.
> 
> Hop’s make-believe surname, Coronella, means “Success Crown Your Wishes”.


	7. Re:Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to some unforeseen events that led to world-ending in the Bleak Future. In last ditch attempts after everything else fails, someone made bargain to turn back the time and prevent things from happening. Not your average Time-Travel AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made bargain with Arceus to change things and prevent the bad future from happening. He didn't expect one crucial thing in the past altered to fit his role...

A pair of blue eyes opened. They blinked slowly. Once. Twice. Thrice. Looking down at seeing tiny hands than the big claws he was accustomed to, he quickly checked his body.

Smaller, chubbier hands and feet? Check. Shorter tail? Check. Lack of horns? Check. Softer underbelly? Check. Orange scale in a darker shade than it suppose to be? Check. Lack of wings? Check and check.

The Pokemon once known as Charizard stared at nothingness, before a smile break on his face.

He made it. He truly was in the past.

Before Indigo League. Before his rebellion. Before Ash and Pikachu’s _death_ —

A choked sob clogged his throat. Ash. Pikachu. Everyone. They... they are alive. He can meet them again. He can _protect_ them. He... he...

_**“Hey, are you alright?”** _

Chari—no, he was Charmander now—turned around and see a Bulbasaur staring at him. It was not his Bulbasaur. Not the one who had the patience of a saint, what with Heracross constantly trying to suck his sap among others shenanigans. The pattern on the forehead was wrong. Charmander didn't know if he should be grateful or not.

At least now he know how far he flung back in time.

Realizing he hasn't answer, Charmander turned his head away and murmured, _ **“Bad dreams.”**_

 _ **“Ah.”** _The Bulbasaur nodded _**“Anxiety before Selection Day, right?”**_ Charmander shrugged. Let other make their own assumption. He won't answer for they won't understand the high-stake race he was in. _**"Don't worry. Pretty sure your Trainer would've liked you."**_

Charmander resists the urge to scoff.

Ash? Oh yes. He is. He would be very ecstatic and Charmander would mirror his feelings but with tenfold happiness. Ash just _love_ every single Pokemon he came across and give them choice. He's had a bleeding heart (or was it a gaping hole?) for Pokemon. Even if said Pokemon is a rebellious bastard, he won't give up.

However, his Original Trainer, Damian?

Fuck.

That.

 **Asshole**.

That bastard should just _ROT_ in jail! Seriously, he was a condescending, abusive, arrogant braggart who takes things for granted. Throwing a flamethrower at him feels fucking good.

The worst part? Charmander _needs_ him. He hates it, hates it with passion rivaling thousand Blast Burn, but he had no other choice. When he first met Damien, they were nowhere near North Kanto or Vermillion City for any matter. As much as Charmander wants to just break his Pokeball and find his REAL Trainer, he can't.

He was a weak-but-had-potential Charmander, not fucking-powerhouse-who-fight-Legendary-solo-and- _ **won** _Charizard. If he was Charizard, searching Ash is easy. He can fly to cut time and cover more grounds. If anyone tried to capture him he can just barbeque their sorry ass. Bu Charmander? With chubby legs? And not many Moves under his (metaphorical) belt? Might as well carrying neon sign **RARE POKEMON HERE! COME AND GET ME!** around.

So, as much as he loathes it, he needs Damian to carry him to Vermillion City or close to it _then_ he escapes. That means he had to put up with that braying jackass.

Ugh. Things he does just to reunite with his real family. Necessary evil... a necessary evil. Just until Vermillion and then he can barbecue him as Final Parting Words. It should not be longer than a month.

Sighing, Charmander curled and closes his eyes. Intends to take as much as peaceful a rest he could get because it will be one month before he can get another.

_[Allow me to warn you. Things will be different. Some events will be altered to suit this new reality.]_

Lord Arceus told him that as a final parting word.

Wonder what does that means?

Eh. Who cares? He time-traveled already changed things in the long run.

~X~

He felt it when he was transferred over to where he gonna wait to be picked up. Thing is...

…Waiting _sucked_! Especially waiting inside his Pokeball.

Sure, it’s comfy, but he was completely _blind and deaf to the world outside_. The sounds from outside were muffled. It would take some time until he can fully hear things from outside and that happens _after_ someone pick his Pokeball and registers as his "owner".

Bah. He only has one Trainer. He won’t accept anyone else.

Tapping his tail impatiently, Charmander began to recount his plan. First, he gotta wait till he gets close to Vermillion City and then escape, then wait for Ash to arrived and pick him up. It should be easy. Just piss of Damian. That asshole didn't deserve his full power. The problem is he got really competitive over time, what with Sceptile and Infernape giving him challenges, ~~and then that damn apocalypse happens there's no room for weakness if he want to survive~~ so he had to rein in his emotions really well. Ugh. He had to half-assed his battle. If others knew they would march him to the nearest Psychic-type to see what inside his head or if he somehow switched place with another Charizard. Or Ditto.

Then once he back with Ash he had to train. Hard. Half-assing his fight means his skill are atrophied. That was a no-no. Especially if he wants to keep his Trainer and Alpha Pokemon of the group alive. Not to mention, S.S. Anne. Fuck. Maybe he should make Ash reconsider entering that damned ship? Charmander didn't fancy being stowaway after who-knows-how-long being thrown around in fucking _Ocean_. His tail! Had he been a Charizard, fine, he can just fly but alas!

Next is the Giant Tentacool incident. Hoo boy. That was a mess. Maybe he should email complain and copyright issues to Galar? Giant 'Mons is their schmuck.

Then... was it Psychic or Perfume first? He forgot. But then there's the thing with Digletts. Also, that fucking Exeggcutor. Oh, he gonna cook that organic egg! No one messed with his Trainer and get away with it! Additionally, that was when he evolved. Uh, was that after or before he met Muk and Primeape? Wait. When is Butterfree meet his mate? Gah! He forgot! Oh well, those aren't particularly dangerous, except with that whole hypnotism thingy. And the thing with that ancient old geezer. This time he makes sure to break those bones! Dare to try to kidnap his trainer?! Unforgivable!

The Legendary Fuckery is still a long way. Ash should've got his Viridian Badge. Which mean beating Team Rocket for... nth time? Eh. They were around so long and can be helpful. Pikachu approves their action when it comes to world-saving things so he gonna go easy on them. Only those trio and their mons. Everyone else got Rough Treatment. Back to Legendary Fuckery... Ash should get an invitation from Mewtwo. Oh, fuck. Mewtwo. Right. Master as many moves as possible before Viridian Gym. He had a fucker to beat up nine ways to Giratina's home.

Then Indigo League. This time Charizard won't plan to sleep on fucking live show battle. Maybe they can get the damn trophy this time! Then Orange Islands and Shamouti...

…

…

…

Eh. He lived. He also knows how to beat Icy-Breath in case those three got tunnel vision and attack the wrong target so it's fine.

Then Johto. Hmm... is there any way for him to be Seventh Pokemon Ash carried? He doesn't have to battle all the time. Just be here in case of trouble come (and boy they always come barging with hollers). Gotta read the law here. Old man Oak must have the book, right?

Just then he felt someone grabbed his Pokeball. Oh. It’s time? Fine. Let’s get this farce over.

He materializes in the real-world and glanced at his trainer. Black shirt with faded blue jeans trousers, black and white hoodie, red and white shoes... tanned skin... cinnamon colored eyes... black hair... league hat merchandise... that zig-zag birthmark on cheeks right under eyes...

_No. Fucking. Way._

Charmander’s breath hitched.

"Hi, there!" That voice...! That smile...! "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master! Let's reach the top together, Charmander!"

The damn broke.

Charmander didn't take the outstretched hand. He outright jumped and glomped his Trainer. Feeling the warm hug and all too familiar aura and know that this is real.

_**"Yes yes yes yes! Thousand times yes! I'm gonna help you! You gotta believe it! I'm gonna protect you! I won't fail you again!"** _

“Woah there, buddy. Aren’t you affectionate one?”

 _ **“Affectionate? I’ll show you affectionate!”** _Charmander nibbled Ash's ear. Careful to not biting it too hard.

"I'm glad you get along well." Charmander turned and see Old Man Oak holding a tray with three Pokedex and proceeds to explain its function. There are three Pokedex in three different colors. Red, blue, and yellow. Ash predictably picked the red one. He always picks red Pokedex. Charmander can't help but grin. Why, Charmeleon has red scales of course.

Once it’s over, Ash carried Charmander outside. Babbling about how exciting his journey will be with Charmander the affectionate and powerful starter—

…

…

… _fuck_.

He’s Ash’s starter? What about Pikachu? Shiiiiiitttt! Is this what Lord Arceus warned him about? Crap. He’s happy he doesn’t have to suffer that magnanimous jackass, but he doesn’t want Pikachu to suffer in his stead! Or anyone else for that matter. What happened to Pikachu now?

"Hi, mom!" Deep breath Char, deep breath. You can have a freak-out later but first, be nice and wave. This is Mrs. Ketchum. Ash's mom. It... feels weird without Mr. Mime, though. When will he come? “Look who’s with me!”

"A Charmander! How cute!" Wow. That was... a tight hug. "It looks like you two had become good friends."

“Yep.”

 _The very best,_ Charmander wants to add, but then he remembers Pikachu and his smile felt plastic.

"So, mom? What's wrong? Why the freezer goes off? Did we forget to pay the electric bill or something?"

"I don't know dear. It was not about the bill. We just paid for it a week ago, remember? Maybe there's a problem with the circuit down at basement."

“Want us to check it out?”

“Please and thank you.”

Charmander and Ash went down to the basement where the main router and circuit for the house's electricity was stored. It was dark. Charmander holds his tail and uses it as a torch. There is it! The electric cackles. He aimed the light over there and it shone over... a yellow Pokemon… was eating the cables.

“A Pikachu?”

The Pokemon turned around and it feels like there’s a ton-weighted rock dropped on him. Charmander feels like he knew this Pikachu... no. He _knew_ this Pikachu! This is his Pikachu! **Ash's Pikachu**! Ah. Didn't Pikachu say he was captured by Professor Oak because he chews the cable at the lab? Does this means...

…Pikachu pick the wrong house?

"Alright, Pikachu! Stop eating the cable!"

Pikachu scoffed and turned around.

Wow. Were Pikachu and Ash used to be like this? Charmander never knew. They were so in sync and joined at hips.

“Alright! That does it! I’ll capture you! Charmander, prepare for battle!”

 _ **“I know I said I will help you, but I won’t use ember even if you ordered me to.”**_ Charmander mumbled. _**“I don’t want to be responsible if the house blew up.”**_

Well, on the bright side, Pikachu is here so he doesn't have to suffer that jackass in Charmander's place, and Ash got his Pikachu back, so win-win. Just that... If Pikachu ever regained the memory of the "Bad Future", Charmander could foresee he is in a world of pain. Pikachu shocks hard and he’s possessive of his status as Ash’s Pokemon. One that Charmander unintentionally usurped.

_Zap!_

Yeow! See? It hurts!

He should start snacking Cheri Berry.


End file.
